Rabid Kisshu!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Kisshu gets biten by this cat that Taruto found. Suddenly, his whole personality changes! And one Mew starts to feel a feeling towards him she thought she'd never feel! Collab with MewRose! -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Rabid Kisshu Chapter 1**

"What can I do to make Pudding jealous?" Taruto asked himself. He had been trying to make the yellow Mew jealous all week. Sighing, he teleported himself to a nearby park. He sat on a tree branch and thought. Suddenly, he heard a soft meow. It had come from under him. Slowly, he lowered his head down and saw what he heard. It was a handsome white tom cat with green-blue eyes. It was licking his left front paw.

"Wow! A white cat! Pudding will be jealous for sure! I'll make that yellow Mew cry!" Taruto triumphed. He jumped off the branch and landed next to the cat, which arched its back and let out a horrid screechy hiss. Its eyes were dilating like crazy. Taruto scooped the hiss and thrashing cat and teleported back. Yet this time he went to Kisshu's room.

"Hey, Kisshu! Look what I have!" He yelled in Kisshu's left ear once he arrived. "URGH! Get away from me! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Kisshu yelled, pushing Taruto away forcefully. The cat suddenly jumped away from Taruto's arms, ran towards the unexpected Kisshu, and bit into his arm. Kisshu flinched and threw the cat away from him.

Luckily, Pai had just come in from his lab and heard the screaming. He sighed once he saw the cat, and quickly grabbed. The cat tried to bit him, but Pai was careful and quickly changed its position so he was holding the tail. He then left without saying anything.

Taruto simply humped and left. Kisshu rubbed his forehead. 'Why do I have a sudden headache? I must be sleepy and that's it.' He mentally told himself and went to dark green bed and once he was tucked in, he quickly dozed off.

**All right! This is a collab with MewRose**, **so she should be doing the second chapter. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My Chapter! Hehe 3 Thank you Mew for starting off this story! This is gonna be F.U.N! Anyway… ONWARDS!

Kisshu woke up in the middle of the night, feeling feverish. He also felt a little bit of drool on his chin. 'Huh? I never drool!' He thinks to himself. He walks over to a small mirror and sees it looked kind of foamy.

"The hell?" He asks and wipes it away with a small hand towel. "I should just go for a walk and think about this." He mutters to himself and teleports to Earth to see if he could find Ichigo. After an hour or so of walking he sees her, walking with Mint and Retasu. "OHHH NEKO-CHAN!" He yells to her and she whips around, a glare on her face. Seeing her like that triggered something in him, and he collapsed to his knees. Ichigo watches in confusion as he starts shaking and foam starts coming from his mouth. He looks up, his eyes now glowing red. He runs forwards, towards Ichigo and the other two mews, who take off upon seeing his state. They keep running until they spot a large tree. Ichigo quickly climbs up it, Retasu and Mint follow, Retasu having a few issues seeing as how her animal DNA was for a fish, not a bird or a cat. They finally all make it to the top and sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ichigo asks, looking down at Kisshu who was glaring up at her. Mint shrugs and Retasu replies in a small voice.

"It looks like he's got rabies… I'm not sure though…" Ichigo and Mint look at her before shrugging.

"Who knows? I mean… It is Kisshu we're talking about here." Mint says, no concern or anything in her voice. Ichigo nods and continues to watch Kisshu as he tries to figure out a way up to the three girls. In that moment, a gust of strong wind kicks up. Not expecting it, Ichigo yelps and starts to fall, the girls screaming as she does so. Once she makes it about halfway Pai appears below her and catches her. He sets her on a branch and looks down at Kisshu.

"Be careful, Mew Ichigo." He says, sternly but calmly. "Kisshu has rabies from a cat Taruto caught yesterday. We're working on a way to fix it, but for now you must stay away from him." Pai finishes his statements before disappearing and reappearing next to Kisshu, grabs him, and teleports away. They appear back in Kisshu's room and Pai locks him in there as to make sure he doesn't attack anyone.

Ichigo and the other two quickly go back to Café Mew Mew and tell the others what had happened and to be careful. After another hour of work they head back home and Ichigo falls asleep thinking about the day, and awakens at midnight cold. She realizes that her blankets were off the bed and her window was open slightly.

"Augh! I hate nightmares!" She quietly, but angrily, says. She walks over and shuts her window before curling back up, her blankets now on the bed. She falls back asleep, hoping not to have any more nightmares.

~Eight o'clock the next day~

Ichigo reawakens to the light of the morning, glad that she didn't have school for another three months or so, seeing as how she was on a long summer break. She quickly gets up and heads to her bathroom for a nice shower, humming as she goes. After a nice shower she gets ready and goes downstairs to say hello to her family and get some breakfast. She eats before heading to work, still humming quietly. Upon reaching Café Mew Mew, she can smell the sweet scent of pastries being made, and she smiles. She goes to the back and gets changed into her work uniform before heading back out to help out the store. She starts off with serving and quickly notices something. Where were the other girls? She looks around and notices they weren't anywhere to be seen, and Shirogane and Keiichiro weren't even around. She quickly finishes serving and pinches herself to make sure she wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't. She quickly goes to the basement, and no one was there. She checks everywhere and even tries to call them, but no one answered. She sighs and goes downstairs and closes the shop before going home. Upon getting there her parents looked worried.

"Ichigo, your boss just called. He said that you need to meet him in the park immediately." Her mother tells her. She quickly runs there and upon arriving all she can see is Kisshu being held back by Pai and Taruto and the Mews ready to fight. Kisshu was screaming something about "My Ichigo!" and she quickly ran to join them.

"Why didn't you guys call and let ME know that I had to be here instead of calling my parents?" Ichigo asks, slightly angry.

"Because every time we were going to try, Kisshu lashed out at us." Shirogane explains and Ichigo quickly looks at the struggling Cyniclon.

"Kisshu…?" She asks, quietly. He looks at her and his eyes go from fury, and hate, to wonder, and confusion.

"I…. Chi….. Go?" He barely gets out before he falls unconscious.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ If you want to, you can review 3 also, you could come check me out if you felt like it. I'm M3wR0s3 3


End file.
